Loves Monologue
by Mortythehearse
Summary: Clare Edwards is the queen of meaningless hookups. But when a fateful hockeypuck lands her in the lap of Eli Goldsworthy,she was terrified to admit things were different with him. Will she make an irreversible mistake and risk losing Eli forever?
1. The Puck

**Hello, I'm sorry I took forever to create a new story. Anyway I decided to mix things up, with some idea I had. This idea involves Clare being a feisty little cat, obviously, somewhat unlike her character but later in the story you'll see her true colors. In this story she messes around with a lot of boys around school. Until she meets a certain someone— anyways I hope you like it and please please review, I really do appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **

**-Before Clare attends Degrassi, she attended a school called Woodbridge High School. So if you're confused that's the school she'll be talking about. **

My parent's got a divorce, and couldn't handle me— my rebelliousness. The only reason I stayed past my curfew was because I was upset that they let their marriage come to an end. Without giving me a second chance, they shipped me to my grandparent's house a city away. They abandoned me, they moved away to separate states. My father left to start a new life in Colorado. While my mother left to Arizona. It broke me, I had no one, and I have no one. I was angry and upset. It's been two months since they've left. Never once visited me— called a couple of times making plans for a weekend, but ended up canceling.

_It all started with the puck. _

In November of my junior year, I went to a Woodbridge High School hockey game. I'm not a big sports girl, although this school had tons of school spirit. The only reason I was here was because I've been hooking up with Hayden Ferguson since the past week. Hayden played center and kept saying I should come to one of the games and cheer them on.

I also went to the game because I couldn't stand being around my grandparents', them trying to send their condolences to me for the fact that my parents dumped me here in this new city, so I was steering clear of the house as much as possible. They had let me know that since I've been living with them, they didn't want me to go to a school half an hour away anymore but go to the school a couple of blocks away. On Monday, I would be a new student at some school called Degrassi. _Great._ But most of all, Hayden was my only current prospect. And most of all, I hated being alone, I was already alone, but it was something I tried to escape.

Hayden and I have fooled around three times the past week, going on four. Once at a party, at his house, and once in the auditorium during school. I'd never had a guy last longer than two weeks, and most of them didn't even make it beyond a night. So with Hayden's expiration date coming sooner than I thought, I needed to make this count for all it's worth. Hayden was fun, but I was starting to get a vibe that he wanted more, we both knew from the start that there were no strings attached, but he always tried to grab my hand in the hallway at school and introduce me to some of his teammates.

I couldn't let myself get close to boy, mostly because I didn't know how to react. I've never been in love; I've been in 2 relationships, before engaging in my hookups.

I got to the rink late, because my grandparent's cornered me in the hallway.

"You're leaving the house in that?" My grandmother pointed at my sleeveless red top and jeans.

I considered pretending to not hear since I had my earphones stuffed in my ears, but my grandpa was hovering nearby, so I switched off my music "It's not that cold out" I said. "Anyway I'll be inside the whole time"

"We're in the middle of fall, its freezing. And won't you be in a rink?" She narrowed her eye brows at me. "You really should—"

"Fine" I gritted my teeth "I'll take a sweater."

By the time I got to the rink, the bleachers were crowded. I stood at the top scanning to find an empty seat. I finally spotted a childhood friend of mine, Alli. She was sitting with, I'm guessing her boyfriend? I stripped off my jacket, and stuffed it inside my bag, and squeezed through the crowd until I reached Alli.

_I was right, they were together I could see them cuddling onto each other and sharing a Popsicle. Alli was a childhood friend of mine, we met several years ago. We still kept touch but I began "my promiscuity" and she had to move out of Woodbridge. She loved Woodbridge which would explain why she would stick around at games and huge events._

"Hey Clare" Alli said "This is my boyfriend Drew" she added. "I love your shirt!" She continued.

"Hey Alli, nice to meet you Drew" I smiled taking a seat next to them. "Thanks Alli"

"Woah Clare-Bear, where did you get those boobs?" she laughed. "I guess they finally came in" she laughed and Drew laughed along.

"Sophomore year" I said. "And Victoria's Secret—my latest addiction"

"Among others" she teased.

I glared at her for a moment, does everyone really know about me? I shrugged my shoulders and laughed along with the hysteria.

I inspected the ice for Hayden, I spotted him staring back at me, he gestured his hand in the air waving at me. I couldn't help but smile, although I knew I wasn't looking for anything serious Hayden was the longest I've stuck around with, and he was great with physical contact.

The hockey game charged in, I was partially talking with both Alli and Drew, partially watching Hayden, and mostly exchanging glances with a guy who was sitting a couple of seats away. As I was maneuvering down the steps, earlier I noticed him checking me out. He looked older, like a college guy, haven't done one of those yet.

He continued staring at me, whispered something to his friends, and stared back. I'm not saying I am this beautiful prom queen, but like most girls, I have examined myself in the mirror and don't find myself too bad looking. I glanced back to the college guy; he raised his eyebrow and looked over to the concession area. I'm guessing he was envisioning to meeting up at the concession area, exchange numbers and I'd go to his dormitory tonight and he'd invite me in so we could—

"WATCHOUT" People screamed.

I whipped my head around in time to see the hockey puck hurtling, but not in time to dodge it. I heard the impact as it splintered my forehead. I felt a sudden intense pain. I sat still for a second while heads were turned looking at me, concerned faces, other laughing in hysteria, before wilting.

Some shrieked, "OH MY GOD, IS SHE OKAY?"

Other screamed, "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

While others, "Does anyone, get reception in here?"

My head landed in a lap. My eyes were closed shut and there was blood leaking onto my hair. And the pain oh my god the pain.

The person with the lap pressed a sweatshirt against my forehead.

"I'm sure it looks worst than it is" he said.

_So it is a guy._ I wondered how bad it looked.

"Is she dead?" I heard someone ask.

"The ambulance is here." Someone yelled. "Should they bring in the stretcher or can she get up and walk?"

I heard the deep voice above me, "Genius. Of course she could walk. She just got hit with a puck" He said sarcastically.

If I weren't dealing with a major head injury I would have laughed at his sarcasm, but it's a bit frightening to laugh when you could possibly be dead.

The guy with the lap kept pressing the sweater against my head; I remember the sweater having this scent. It smelled good.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

I got eighteen stitches on my forehead. _Attractive right?_ After the doctors ran a few x-rays scanning for internal bleeding, we left home. I had a massive headache and an even more massive bandage wrapped around my head- I swear I could pull off a mummy look. My grandpa came in every hour asking me questions to see if I had any recollection of who I was. It was beginning to get on my nerves, I was fine.

I stayed home from school Monday, I was supposed to start my new day at Degrassi, and leave Woodbridge but considering that I almost died I had to stay home. I heard soft footsteps coming towards the living room, and in walked Hayden. If it were any other day I would have led him upstairs immediately but instead I wrinkled my face as he came in, I was wearing sweats, my hair was tied into a small pony tail, I felt gross.

"How're you feeling?" Hayden asked as he sat on the sofa.

"I guess I'll be okay" I answered trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you going to have a scar?"

"The surgeon said I'll most likely just have a small thin line down my forehead. She thinks it'll fade overtime." I replied without a gasp of air.

"When can you come back to school?" He asked staring at me.

I looked down at my hands and back up at him, "About that." I sighed. "My grandparents enrolled me at some other school, they don't think I should go to Woodbridge since it's basically thirty minutes away" I added.

He looked away and neither of us said anything. I was getting the sense that Hayden and I weren't going to continue our, wait we weren't a thing, so I guess Hayden, my current project was done—over. He started talking about how the rest of the night went after I got hauled out of there. All his talking made my headache grow worst, until I finally told him I better go lie down. We stood up from the sofa. Before I managed to throw him out, he handed me the hockey puck and walked out into his car.

"Are you serious?" I yelled out at him "Is this it?"

"Yeah they tossed it back into the rink… and I thought I'd give it to you" He yelled back sliding into his car and waving at me.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. I assumed it might have been one of my grandparent's friends visiting. But oddly, they weren't home. I managed to take a shower and put on some new clothes after Hayden left. I had to be careful with my stitches though.

The doorbell rang again.

I rolled my eyes, curled a few hairs with my fingers and headed downstairs.

I turned the knob and opened the door and saw this thing guy with dark brown hair that flopped over emerald green eyes, dressed in dark colors—he was really cute. "Thanks but I didn't order pizza" I broke the silence, "wait you don't have any pizza. Fundraising?" I awkwardly ask.

He stared at the doorbell for a long moment then looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you selling newspaper or something?" I ask again. He was squinting even though there wasn't any sun shining at Toronto this evening. He scuffed his shoes against the bricks and took his hands out of his pockets.

_Was he deaf or something? He was sure cute for a deaf guy._

"Can you hear me?" I ask trying to sound polite. "Are you deaf" I motioned to my hands, gesturing hello.

I detected a hint of a smirk spread across his face. He could hear me.

"Do you have a name?" I asked smiling at the young man at my door.

"Eli… Eli Goldsworthy" he said in this deep attractive voice.

_Eli Goldsworthy, great name or what?_

"Hey Eli, I'm Clare. Can I help you with something?" I introduced myself leaning against the door frame.

"I know"

My heart jumped out of my chest. Oh my god was he a stalker? He probably heard about me and wants to hook up with me "You know?"

"Well you fell onto me at the hockey game yesterday" he paused "The hockey puck hitting your head" he added.

I clapped my palm over my mouth and couldn't help but blush a little. "You're the guy with the lap"

Eli nodded and smirked. That smirk was cute. "I just wanted to see if the girl who groped my lap was fine?" he teased.

"Well sounds like you enjoyed having intimate contact with my brain matter?" I added. "I'm doing fine Eli, thanks."

I earned a laugh from Eli; we continued talking about that night for a couple of minutes. I asked him if he wanted to come inside to drink a cup of coffee or some tea, but he shook his head and said he had to go meet his friend Adam at some place, called the Dot?

_I've been living in this city for two months, and haven't really gone on a scavenger hunt. Since most of the guys I knew went to Woodbridge I would head to parties over there. _

"Well, I'll…uh…see you around?" I nervously said.

_What was this? I've never felt nervous talking to a guy before. Mostly, things would come on strong, but somehow this guy made me nervous._

"Guess you will" He smirked. Reaching in his pockets for his keys and walked into his hearse and drove away. 

**So what'd you guys think? **** I decided to make Clare this way for a reason. Please review! And let me know what you think. I will try to update in a couple of days. What'd you guys think of the Promo for Jesus, Etc part 2. Totally heartbreaking right? The first encounter of Eli crying. **


	2. Friends&Jocks

**I'm so so sorry, for making you wait so long I was just so busy with school, getting my grades up, and dealing with minor issues. Anyway here's chapter 2. Just to let you know in advance, I'm not going to rush in and make Clare realize everything and come to her true colors instantly I'll save that for later ;)**

**Okay well- Clares going to her new school. And well since she's a junior and Eli's a senior. I was debating whether or not to make Clare and Eli should be in English class together or another class. So bear with me. I'll probably make up my mind while I'm writing the chapter. **

**Reviews would be lovely too :D. Oh and since its summer and no summer school for me, I'll be able to update every week maybe twice?**

**I decided to make this long, to make up for my absence! Hope you enjoy!**

Degrassi Community School— today was my first day. I wasn't that excited at all. I didn't know anyone that went there. _This is preposterous, why should I be going to a school that I don't even want to go to? _I've been lying in bed for 20 minutes hesitating to get up. I really didn't want to go to this new school. I am already starting to miss Woodbridge, I knew everyone there, well mostly… only the guys.

_I almost got my head torn open last week, should I be going to school? What if I pass out in the middle of the hallway or if I-_

The door swung open interrupting me from my thoughts, "Clare, what are you still doing in bed, you have school." My grandmother brought up.

I arose from the bed and yawned, "About that- do you think it's safe for me to go? Since I almost, you know died" I gestured pointing at my head.

My grandmother rolled her eyes and sighed, "Save the speech, the doctor said it would be fine if you go to school today. So get ready, we're walking out of the door in 45 minutes."

I groaned and stretched getting up from bed. I walked towards my closet

"Oh yeah, by the way Clarebear, these are the Degrassi Uniforms. Since you're a junior you'll be wearing red." She placed the Degrassi Uniform on my bed and shut the door behind her before I could detest. You have got to be kidding me, Khaki skirt with high socks or pants with a red polo? I rolled my eyes at the horrid clothes and walked over to my closet to pick out a pair of shoes to sizzle the outfit a bit.

I hope this wasn't a dress code violation but I decided to roll up the skirt a little higher, I mean what is the difference it is only an inch or two or three.

_**30 minutes later**_

My grandma stopped the car at the school's parking lot; I stared blankly at my new school. Degrassi's students walked around with so much spirit. I slouched back on the car seat and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"ClareBear I think it's time you go inside and look for your classes?" She questioned and unlocked the car doors.

"I can't believe this." I muttered getting out of the car. "I don't even know anyone here; I don't even want to come here. This school looks dumb already." I shut the door behind me and watched as my grandmother drove away from the school grounds. I stood there in the parking lot like an idiot staring at the building I was going to call my school. I finally came back down to Earth and started making my way to the building. While I continued walking past the lot I noticed a couple of jocks playing football in the grass area and the others by the basketball courts shooting hoops. I assume I caught their attention because the boys both stopped and stared at me while I smiled and waved at them. Two of them in particular came towards me holding onto a football.

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest while the boys continued making their way over to me making sure they don't miss a single shot of me.

"Hey" one of the jocks spoke as he played with the football in his hands. And the other continued to grin and stare at me.

"Hi" I paused "So do you guys have a name? I smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Owen" He replied continuing to play with his football.

"And I'm K.C" The other spoke and gave me direct eye-contact.

"Well nice to meet you" A huge smile plastered on my face.

"So are you new here?" Both Owen and K.C said in unison causing them both to laugh.

"The city no, but the school-yeah" I shrugged my shoulders. I placed my bag over my shoulder and brushed away the hair that fell onto my face.

"So we should hangout sometime?" K.C asked while Owen stood there dumbfounded nodding his head.

I rose and eyebrow and took a few paces towards the school, "Yeah, maybe" I teased walking into the school.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

_I got a sneak peak preview of a Degrassi student, not bad, not bad at all._

"Oh, here's your skirt" K.C whispered handing it to me as he pulled on his polo.

"Thanks" I smiled and zipped it on. K.C led the way out of the boiler room. Luckily, people were still in their homeroom class, so they couldn't have heard us. _Homeroom class isn't that important anyway, so what if I missed it._

"I should probably get to class, we should hangout again?" K.C winked at me looking at me up and down, and disappeared into a classroom.

_By hanging out again, he means fool around right? Eh, I guess I need to do that... _

I put my hand inside my bag and grabbed the slip of paper with my locker number written on it.

I kept wandering the hallways as I inspected this school. It didn't look too bad; everything looked so neat and high spirited. To be honest- I am definitely going to miss Woodbridge, but I am kind of glad people won't whisper or yell out _slut _when I walk down the hallway—can't blame them I earned the label.

"Clare…Clare what are you doing here?" Alli squirmed "Don't tell me, you're a student here now?" She ran towards me and threw her arms, holding me into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Yeah I guess so" I smiled wrapping my arms around her too.

"By the way, this is Adam" She pointed at a lanky boy. "Remember Drew? Well this is his younger brother." She paused "How's your head?"

"Nice to meet you Adam" I laughed in embarrassment for a couple of seconds and lifted my bangs "18 stitches, It was horrible Alli. I can't believe I'm still alive, stupid hockey puck."

"Wait you're the girl who got hit? I _heard_ about you." Adam grinned.

_Heard things about me already? Guess I was wrong I'll be hearing those labels again. _

"Hey? Are you sure your heads okay?" Adam worriedly asked at my blank face. "What I mean is I knew a couple of people who went to the hockey game and they said someone got hurt—and here you are."

An invisible hand slapped me across the face. "Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about something. Yeah I'm that girl haha." My face grew red with humiliation.

_Ringgggg(the bell) _

"We should probably get going, don't want to be late to class." Adam smiled and maneuvered himself through the hallway.

I waved at Alli and Adam and headed to my Environmental Science class. I walked inside the classroom and headed towards the teacher.

"Ah, so you're the new student, Clare if I'm not mistaking?" The teacher looked at his role sheet. I nodded and smiled, "Okay, well have a seat over there" He pointed at an empty seat towards the back.

"Thank you Mr." I looked at my schedule "Mr. Perino."

I sat on my seat, receiving a few bad glares from a couple of girls and some not so bad stares from a couple of guys. I reached into my bag and took out my notebook and a few writing utensils.

More students began to fill the room and both the seat in front of me and behind me were left vacant. I let out another sigh, but my breath fell short when I heard shuffling behind me along with a long sigh. I whipped my head around, when I felt the person behind me tap my shoulder, practically causing myself injury from whiplash. My wide eyes locked with the green emerald eyes I've seen before.

_So he was a student here too? He wore blue meaning he was a senior. I was not aware that Eli Goldsworthy came to Degrassi, sure we hung out that time but that subject never came up. _I sat there caught up in my thoughts that I didn't respond.

He raised his eyebrows, "Haven't recovered yet?" chuckling and pointing at my head.

"Sorry" I smiled "Actually I have, thanks for your concern." I jokingly replied.

"Not to sound boorish, but what are you doing here? Don't you go to Woodbridge?"

_I know I don't know him well enough, but he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. _

I adjusted my body in my seat, without sitting uncomfortably, "I did, but I was forced to switch schools."

"Ah, parents forcing you to come here?" He grinned placing a pen he held in his palm onto his desk.

"Actually, my parents aren't in the picture….my grandparents actually forced me to come here." I awkwardly attempt to laugh, as usual I failed. His grin fell; I don't know why this topic always pained me. It literally punched a hole through my chest, my sister Darcy left as well, I should hate my parents but it still hurt that they gave up on me so easily and dumped me away.

"Oh, Sor-" before Eli could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Mr. Perino who began today's lecture on ecosystems.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

**2 weeks later**

I continuously looked at my watch, my grandmother was late again. I sat on Degrassi's stairs contemplating whether or not I should just walk home. I mumbled several curse words under my breath as I gathered my things and headed towards the street. I approached the streetlight waiting for the figured man to light up signaling me to walk. I'm not very patient, I didn't mind walking I really didn't, but it was cold—I was stupid not to bring my sweater.

_Honk _

I continued walking, usually I would appreciate the honking but I was cold and pissed.

_Honk_

I avoided contact with whoever was in the vehicle that continuously honked at me. But it wouldn't go away.

_Honk_

I rolled my eyes, "Look pervert I'm not interested so go awa-"My body stiffened as I realized who the hearse belonged to. "Sorry I didn't know it was you." I nervously laughed.

"I'm hurt Clare. I didn't think twelve syllables could hurt me so much." He placed his palm over his heart. I glared at him causing him to chuckle in amusement. "Okay I'm done let me give you a ride. It's cold." He raised his hands in defense.

I yanked open Morty's handle and slid inside the hearse. The hearse was actually cozy, this wasn't the first time I've been on Morty, but usually the heater is broken or something else.

"Finally fixed the heater?" I teased earning a death glare from Eli who set his focus on the road.

For once, Eli gave his eyes some air and turned to look at me, I slightly moved my head looking at him "Want to go somewhere?" He paused and looked at the road and back at me "Don't feel like heading home just yet."

I didn't either to be honest; my grandparents were getting on my last nerves. I nodded my head as he made a right turn, taking me god-knows-where. After a short drive, he parked his car along an empty road, taking his keys out of the ignition and sliding out of the car. I followed and trailed behind him. He pushed open a gate and held it open as I ducked inside. I let my eyes wander the area; the setting was beautiful. Long oaky trees surrounded most of the area, a building that looked like it used to be a church. I've never been to a place like this before.

"I like to come here, whenever I need to think or have some time alone." He too admired the scenery in front of our eyes. "Great, isn't it?" He smirked.

"It is" I trailed off walking towards a bench. "How did you find this place?" I asked as I sat down.

"About two years ago, I was just driving around with a close friend of mine and stumbled upon it." He smirked setting himself down on the bench.

_That smirk of his was just adorable. I couldn't help but blush a little whenever he gave me eye contact. __What? No he's just your friend nothing more._

Eli and I didn't mind not talking. We sat there on the bench for several minutes without speaking a word.

"I'm sorry by the way." He shifted his attention to me. I turned my head in confusion "I didn't know about your parents."

I looked down at the dirt below my feet and back at Eli "Its fine Eli, you didn't know."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean if you ever want to talk, I'm here." He smiled.

I nervously played with my fingers; I've never actually talked about my parents to anyone before. I avoided the subject, my grandparents always tried to get me to open up but I refused to. "I just don't know how I should feel right now." I frowned. He shifted his body to face me and gestured to continue, "My sister, Darcy left and it seemed like her absence started it all. My parents…they fought all the time." I paused deciding whether or not to continue "They were so busy with their divorce they didn't realize how it was affecting me. Soon enough they got a divorce. It wasn't the same anymore…I was angry, foolish of me but I started to rebel and well they both didn't want to deal with me anymore and shipped me off to my grandmas. I just don't know what to feel anymore you know? I'm nothing, I don't matter." I choked; I hope I wouldn't start crying, especially in front of Eli.

_It sounds a little melodramatic, but I've lost everyone I loved. I lost my sister Darcy who stopped communicating with me after she realized how I was acting towards my parents. I wasn't good enough for my parents, causing them to hate me. I had no one. I have no one. My grandparents pity me, which is the only reason they took me in. _

I couldn't believe what happened next, I have never opened up to anyone and talked about this, but with Eli I felt like I could talk to him. I was so vulnerable to pain that I could not control the few tears that streamed down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Clare, of course you matter. Adam, Alli, and I care for you tons, you have us. Don't forget that." He wiped a tear off of my face and put his hand over my shoulder.

"Thanks, sorry for my rant." I laughed, sniffling at the same time "This is embarrassing."

"Like I said, you can talk to me whenever you feel like talking to someone. Don't be embarrassed." He put his arm over my shoulder and laughed "Ready to go home?"

I nodded and we made our way onto the road again. I could not screw this up, I've never had a friend, and this was new to me. Of course I had Alli but I couldn't tell her just anything, with all due respect, she has a loud mouth and tends to not keep her mouth shut and Adam and I were becoming close but not as close, but Eli was actually my friend, a cute friend of course. It brought a smile to my face the whole ride home, mostly because I had a friend who I knew I couldn't have feelings for or him having feelings towards me. I was glad to finally have a friend I can trust.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

**(later that night)**

I can't believe it I actually managed to earn some friends; I had Alli, of course, Adam, and Eli. Eli and I had started hanging out for a while now, but nothing has happened. I think we were just meant to be friends, I couldn't be happier really; he's such a sweet guy.

I still continued with my promiscuity, I couldn't stop. I wasn't this teenage girl with her hormones bouncing of walls. It just helped me; it helped me not feel so alone. Even though that didn't help anything because it mostly ended up being one night stands and being close intimately, for a few days or weeks.

A buzz broke off my thoughts; I reached towards my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

_**Hey, what are you doing? I was thinking, maybe we could have some fun? –K.C texted. **_

I sat there looking at the text for several minutes, got up from my bed and started picking up some of my clothes off the floor.

_**Sure, my grandparents are out eating dinner. We've got an hour, come over. –I replied**_

Soon enough, there was a hard pound on my door. Boy was he impatient, this wasn't the first time K.C has come over to my house, we've been hooking up since my first day at Degrassi—it was a fun project, but the thing I found odd is that after we had sex, he would receive a call, ignore it, and leave.

_It was not a secret of course, Alli, Adam, nor did Eli know a thing. Alli knew about my projects and that I hook up with numerous amounts of boys, but didn't suspect a thing. I made her promise not to tell the boys; luckily she agreed much to my dismay. I wasn't much to care what others thought, but they were my only friends and I didn't want them to find out I'm this slut, at least that's what everyone calls me. _

A hard pound banged against the door again. I unbuttoned the top buttons of my blouse and approached the door handle. We didn't waste any time either, none of us greeted each other or said hello, and instead we shut the door behind us and attacked each other.

I wasn't bored with K.C he was actually great in bed, which probably explains why we haven't stopped. Our hormones took charge and all we wanted was to have a good time.

_I dug my nails into K.C's back as he groaned with pleasure pushing himself into me. __I rolled my hips forward, letting him, get in deeper contact with me, earning several moans from both of us. _

"That was fun" K.C smiled eyeing me as he scooted onto my bed frame.

"You can say that again" I contentedly sighed. And there it was the call; he squinted his eyes and started gathering his belongings. I sat there like an idiot watching him, why did he constantly do this? I knew we weren't an item but this just happened every time and he never answered the calls. "You know you could answer the call, I don't mind" I added. He pulled over his shirt and shot me a pleasing look. "K.C?" I pushed as I got up from my bed and started changing into my clothes.

"Yeah I don't think I could do that now, could I?" He narrowed his eyes at me, as if I said something stupid.

"And why not? Unless you have a…" I stood there frozen and walked closer to him "You have a girlfriend don't you?" I demanded for an answer.

_No no no this can't be I've never been the person someone cheats with. This can't be true. _

We stood face to face tension building up, "What we're doing is for fun right, why should it matter?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief and walked away from him. "Look don't worry she won't find out, she's busy taking care of the baby anyway."

_Did he just say baby? _

I cupped my mouth with my hands as my eyes widened "Baby? You have a baby? You idiot! What are you doing here? Leave!"

"Calm down Clare. It's not a big deal" He stood there like a zombie looking straight into my eyes. I could not believe he wasn't feeling guilty about cheating on his girlfriend and doing this with me, while he has a kid at home.

I let out an exaggerated laugh and walked to face him "Not a big deal? You're right having a kid isn't a big deal. Oh my god. How could I be so stupid?" K.C attempted to grab my arm, I pushed away and my hand came in contact with his face. "You need to leave right now. We're not doing this anymore. LEAVE!" I yelled.

K.C left in a matter of seconds, leaving me standing in my room. I mentally slapped myself several times, how could I go so far and let him cheats on his girlfriend. I didn't know he had a girlfriend…Usually I didn't care, but the fact that he had a baby made it worst.

I shook my head, turning off the light and walked over to my bed, climbing under the covers. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand and sighed as I rested my head on the pillow, closing my eyes.

**Okay I know it wasn't too good, I was a little disappointed myself but, I've got a plan up my sleeve. I'm kind of debating whether to add it in the next chapter ;)**

**Don't worry you'll definitely read some Eli and Clare interactions next chapter.**

**Sorry again for the loooong wait, but I promise I'll make it up to you! **

**Please Review, whether its negative or positive. It'll make me really happy! **


End file.
